


Fenders prompts

by Bowm8935



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided if I post them all separately, it'll be too much, so here we go. I'm posting them in a chaptered situation. Each chapter will be a different prompt. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said with too many miles between us

Fenris-

Hope things are going well for you hunting that band of slavers in Nevarra. Sooner you catch them, the sooner you come home, and I can’t _wait_ for that. Three months is far too long to be separated from you, and I hope I won’t have to wait much longer.

Varric sent a letter that Hawke is helping the Inquisition now. He’s hoping to have enough influence after to be able to convince whoever becomes the next Divine to let me be free. I’m not going to hold my breath, but the thought is nice. Then I could travel with you.

Ser Mitten-Tufts has grown so much since you last saw her! She’s doubled in size and really likes to play with my hair. It’s a nice distraction since you’re not here to do it anymore.

Please tell me you’ll be back soon. This house becomes too big and empty when I’m alone. It’s hard not to sneak into Ostwick just to get some company. You left me with only a cat for company- no one ever comes onto our land! (I bet it was something you did, huh? Some sort of scary keep-away signs to make sure no one bothers us?) 

I’m tired of sleeping alone, Fen. I _need_ you next to me, and so much more. Please come home.

Love you,

Anders

* * *

Anders-

I have found and eliminated the slavers and shall be on my way shortly. Cease your whining.

If anyone could repeal your death sentence, it would be Hawke. That man is able to produce the most unlikely results.

Tell the cat to quit touching your hair; it is mine alone.

I did no such thing. You are being ridiculous.

You shall not be sleeping alone soon. You will get your wish on every level.

Yours,

Fenris


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. You’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today.

“Wait, can we stop for a moment? I have to go to the bathroom.”

Fenris halted, staring in disbelief at the sheepish mage beside him. “Again? We just stopped at a restroom in the antique shop,” he paused as he checked the small watch on his wrist, squinting in surprise at the minute hand before turning back to Anders. “Anders, we stopped twenty minutes ago! Why must you go so often? Are you sick?” He reached out a hand, placing it softly on the pale, freckled skin of Anders’ forehead.

Anders snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing the dusky hand away. “No, I would heal myself if I were, remember?”

Fenris pursed his lips, cocking an eyebrow at him. “I see. Then why this constant need to urinate? It feels as though you have gone fifty times today already.”

“Now that’s a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think?” Despite the playful response, Anders held up his drained water bottle, mildly embarrassed. He had to bite down on his tongue to contain the laughter that threatened to burst forth at the comical look that took over Fenris’ face.

“You are drinking far too much water today,” Fenris said, snatching the bottle from his hand. “No, no, don’t argue,” he interjected quickly when Anders opened his mouth to argue. “I understand the need for adequate hydration, but you are taking it too far. I have no desire to continue to stop every half hour to use the restroom when there are better things to do. We are on vacation, Anders, let us actually spend it outside of the bathroom.”

“Fine, fine, just… I’ll be right back.” Anders sprinted to the back of the store they had just entered, leaving Fenris shaking his head and chuckling quietly. He strolled up to the cooler near the counter, pulling out a bottled water and paying the clerk for it.

As he poured the cool liquid into Anders’ container, he felt his lips curve into a smile as he thought of the rest of their day.

Even if it did mean constant trips to the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to assume that Anders knows where the line is and isn't crossing it into overhydration, otherwise he'd be a bad healer/doctor (as he usually is in my modern AU's) hah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Rock Star! Fenris x Violinist! Anders?"
> 
> This is pre-Fenders, technically

Fenris wasn’t happy.

His band had been perfect. He had handpicked them himself from his eager group of friends years ago when he had decided to start performing, making sure to choose by both talent and personality. They had traveled together, starting in small bars and working their way up to the big name they were now. 

The Kirkwall Crew was a very popular rock band, and they had lost a member due to a petty argument. Garrett had been a very talented violinist, one of the best Fenris had ever met. An argument had erupted between the three siblings on set, and Garrett had been the one to leave, choosing to go rejoin his twin sister in school. While Fenris was sad to see him go, he was relieved that his drummer and backup vocalist/lead guitarist remained- all of the Hawke children were dripping in talent, but Carver and Bethany were imperative to the continuation of their music. They both helped Fenris write songs in addition to playing their instruments, and he could not imagine losing them.

Varric had assured him that he would be able to find an adequate replacement by their next show, and he had followed through. There had been little to no time, however, to run through the musical numbers before it was time to perform. They could have canceled, of course, but one of the major selling points of going to a Kirkwall Crew concert was you were guaranteed to see them perform. They _never_ cancelled; the band was large enough that if one person was sick, they could go on without them. Even Fenris had his replacement; Carver normally performed back-up vocals, but was more than talented enough to take over if needed. 

So here they were, about to walk on the stage, only 45 minutes after Fenris had met the new violinist. His name was Anders, and he had assured Fenris that he was prepared to perform. He seemed nice enough, with a very sincere, handsome face framed by strawberry blonde hair that was half-pulled back, but Fenris had learned long ago that talent wasn’t directly related to how one looked or behaved.

The stage dimmed then, and they all walked forward in unison, taking their respective places on the stage. A breath, two, three, and then the lights flared and the guitars started, Carver and Isabela filling the venue with the beginning of one of their most popular songs. Soon Merrill joined in on the cello, Bethany following suit with the drums. Fenris grabbed the mic and started growling the lyrics into it, his signature low and gravely voice joining with the instruments and setting the crowd aflame with excitement. 

Anders was true to his word, playing in the background wonderfully until Fenris paused after the first few stanzas, glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye. It was time for the violin solo, and this would make or break Anders’ ability to be a member of the band.

He needn’t have been worried. Anders started slowly, speeding up and completely shredding it. Fenris had to keep his face carefully schooled into a neutral expression despite the fact this jaw wanted to draw to the ground. This man was better than even Hawke! And the way he played, the passion he felt for the music was obvious to Fenris.

 _Yes_ , he thought as the solo came to an end, lips curving into a small smile as he prepared himself to continue. _Anders is going to fit in here just fine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come here. Let me fix it. ~Fenders

“Andraste’s pearly asscheeks!”

Fenris snorted into his wine, raising an eyebrow as he looked toward the ceiling as the sound of muffled swearing was followed by a rather loud _thump_. When another curse followed, he sat down the glass gently on the table before him, closing his book and setting it down as well. With a sigh, he stood up and padded gently across the room, heading to the stairwell that led up to the floor above.

Anders had chosen a room upstairs to turn into a study, a place where he could work on his manifesto in privacy. He was in the process of cleaning it up and moving around furniture. Fenris had offered to help him earlier, but had been turned away, told to go do his evening reading instead. As he stood in the doorway, he saw Anders sitting on the floor, waves of blue magic surrounding his left foot. A desk was cockeyed against the wall, most likely the cause of the noise Fenris had heard.

“Are you okay?” he asked, arms folded across his chest as he observed the man before him.

Anders looked up, surprise evident on his face at the interruption. He stood up, limping slowly over to Fenris, stopping before him and flashing him a sheepish smile. “I’ll be fine. Tripped over nothing and dropped the desk on my foot. Broke one of my toes and twisted my ankle but I healed them, so it’s just sore now. Sorry about the noise.”

“It was no problem,” Fenris replied, amused. “I wanted to make sure you were well.” He pushed off the door frame he had been leaning on, beckoning to Anders. “Your foot is still sore?” he asked, receiving a nod from Anders. “Then come here, let me fix it.” When Anders stepped closer, Fenris reached forward and swept him up in his arms, turning to take him downstairs. A good foot rub was in order, and after that, well, he’d have to devise another way to help distract Anders from the pain.


End file.
